Lovers in Pandora High
by JacePhantomray
Summary: -*Au*- A mix of love storys and couples in pandora high *-disclaimer-* I do not own pandora hearts
1. When we met beside the cherryblossomtree

**Lovers in Pandora High Chapter 1: When we met beside the Cherry Blossom tree.**

**(Break x Alice)**

**AU - Alice's POV**

**Summary: Secrets are revealed beside the cherry blossom. When Alice finds out about the "Accident" Will she be able to handle the truth or will it break her? **

**Genre : Romance, mystery**

Beside the football pitch there was a cherry blossom tree. It was different from all the trees. Through the eyes of others it was the same tree as the rest but through mine it was the most captivating sight out of the whole school. The feeling of standing beside it, felt so harmonizing and peaceful like I didn't even exist in this world, like there were no problems and no worries.

At that spring day as I was sitting beside the cherry blossom tree with a book in my hands and a football sitting beside me. I looked up and saw a man with white hair standing in front of me.

"What?" I closed my book.  
"Hmmm?" he replied back.  
"Why are you looking at me?"  
"Alice-san, Why are you always here alone during lunch?" He asked me.  
"Alice-san? Sensei you should be calling me by my last name!"  
"Don't you hate it when people call you by your last name?"  
He did have a point but how did he know? I never really told anyone that I hated it. As I was thinking he sat beside me. My elbow was touching his arm and I blushed. Sensei wasn't really the "tallest" person around this school, in fact he was probably the smallest one out of all the teachers. This thought made me giggle a little.

"Hmm? What are you laughing at?" He asked.  
"Nothing." I giggled louder.  
"Oi! Sensei why are sitting beside me" I finally came back to my senses.  
"Do you not like it? Alice-san?"  
"The reason why I come here during lunch was to be alone. I cant really be alone when you're here" I explained.  
He ate a candy while ignoring my explanation. "This guy really pisses me off" was what I though of that time. I'm starting to get why his nickname was "clown".

"Don't mind me. You go off to your little world." he finally replied to my explanation. He unwrapped his lollipop and started sucking on it. I tried to ignore him but he put his head on my lap and started to doze off.  
"OI! Sensei! What are you doing!?" I shouted while trying to push his head off my lap.  
"Ahh~ Alice-san don't mind me." he said it so calmly not even afraid that we might get caught and people will get the wrong idea.  
"You really piss me off" I mumbled to myself.  
He fell fast asleep. How the hell can I be alone while you're sleeping on my lap?! This teacher had no common sense whatsoever.

I gently moved his hair that was covering his left eye. At that time when I saw the scar on his left eye I was scared. I didn't know why but it frightened me. A painful memory came in my head but the image was faded. This feeling sent shivers through my spine.

"Does it bring back memories?" he said gently but the gentleness of his voice frightened me. My head was spinning. My eyes widened and tears fell from my eyes.  
"Why are you crying, My little B-Rabbit." He licked the tears on my face. B-Rabbit?  
Suddenly the clear blue sky on that day became dark and grey clouds started to overtake the sky.

"Does this scar on my face remind you of that day?" He started to caress my cheeks.  
"What day?!"  
"The day, when you had a car crash and lost your memory" He had a little smile on his face but the faded image in my head started to get clearer.  
"Do you remember?" He asked.  
"Was the car accident a lie?" I said quietly, I was scared of the truth but I wanted to know. Those were the thoughts I had that day.

"Sensei… Please! Please tell me the truth" I pleaded. Sensei smiled and nodded.  
"You were walking home on that day of the incident, as you were walking a group of bastards walked up to you and asked if you wanted to go to a love hotel with them. You tried to run but one of them grabbed you. That time I was walking towards your house because I had something to give you. I saw those bastards trying to drag you away. I fought all of them and they were all defeated but there was one of them who had a knife and slashed my left eye. You were on the floor scared and shaking in fear. The guy slashed me again with a knife on my body. Luckily the police came and they didn't harm you but I was on the floor unconscious." While he was explaining, the memories started to flow back in my mind  
"I was unconscious for a week and you started blaming yourself. You were so sad and angry that you went crazy because of this tragedy you lost your memories because you couldn't handle it. We were in love that time ever since you were 14 years old we were a couple and the incident happened when you were fifteen." Sensei started to hug me tightly and i started to cry.

"Then why didn't you tell me the truth."  
"I was afraid that once you figure out you will be turn back to the person you were back then while I was in the hospital." His voice turned deeper.  
"Why tell me now?" I asked.  
He looked up at the dark grey sky.  
"Watching wasn't enough for me. You not knowing that I even exist was hard. I couldn't handle. I wanted you to look at me and only me." He caressed my lips. That day, that minute, that second was all terrifying. I didn't believe it, I didn't want to!  
"Don't believe me?" It was like he read my mind. Like he new exactly what my reaction would be, he knew I was going to runaway so he hugged me tighter.

"How do I know your not lying?" I said softly as I was feeling his warm embrace. This warm embrace started to feel nostalgic to me. He smiled at me and gently let me go. I thought he was going to walk away, but I was so happy when he didn't. Instead, He started to strip.

"EHHH?! Sensei! What are you doing!" I tried to look away. He giggled.  
"I'm not doing this just to show off my body, you know." Once he was done taking off his shirt, there! There I saw it. The scar. This time tears didn't come out of my eyes instead I smiled and started to caress his scar. He held my hand that was caressing his scar then kissed it.

"Hmmm? How come your reactions different." He was confused.  
"I finally found out something huge was missing, something important. I don't want to forget you again." I smiled, I was still young back then. I didn't know how I should have reacted but I was thankful that I reacted like that.

He embraced me again this time it was closer and gentler, even a 1mm gap between us disappeared. I remembered everything. I had the same feeling as the past; I still love him.

"Do you remember why this tree is important to you, My little B-Rabbit?"  
"No, I don't" I remembered everything but I didn't remember why this tree was so important and why it felt different from the others. He smiled and gently kissed my lips. Then whispered in my ear,  
"This is where we first met"

(End)

**(I'm sorry if this isn't really good. I tried to make my writing technique a little different by making Alice narrating about her past with Break)**


	2. Give me something sweet!

**Lovers in Pandora high Chapter 2 : Give me something sweet!**

**(Elliot x Leo)**

**Summary:**

**Genre: Romance**

Elliot and Leo are siblings except they both have different mothers. They both have an inseparable bond that cannot be broken no matter what. In Pandora high Eliot was really popular and Leo was more like a ghost ; his existence is unnoticeable.

Leo always preferred to sit at the back beside the window. He always opened the window slightly so he could feel the breeze on his cheeks during the lesson's.

Even though Elliot sits right next to him it felt like they were in different world. Through Leo's vision it felt like Elliot was far away, unreachable.

During Lunch Elliot has he's lunch with the whole class. The whole class gathers around him. Its not really that surprising since Elliot is easy to talk to. He had a very "Fun" "Active" character while Leo had a really "Plain" "Scary" character. While Elliot has Lunch with the whole class Leo would have his on the roof top with Oz. Oz is also quite popular because of his "cute" character but Leo knows his true colour a "devious" and "mischievous" character. Both of them (Even though their in a different class) always talk to each other. Everyday they spent lunch on the rooftop.

"Oz-san, Wipe your mouth. Its covered in chocolate." Leo was trying to point out where the chocolate was.  
"Ahh, I can't get it. Leo. Help me!" Oz reached out for Leo's hand.  
"Geez Oz-san, you should eat slowly" He took a tissue from his pocket and started wiping the chocolate off his face.

"Buuuut! The chocolate Leo gave me for Valentines day was really good!" Oz licked his lips.  
"You should still eat slowly, Oz-san" Leo wiped the remains of chocolate from Oz's lips.

While all this was happening Elliot was behind the building on the rooftop. Watching everything and as anger arousing him. Since it was Valentines day he wanted to know what they were both doing in the roof top. Together. Alone.

"Leo?" Oz crawled right in front of Leo and stared at his face.  
"Y-y-y-yes?" Leo blushed furiously, hoping the hair covering his face would hide his embarrassing face.  
"Why didn't you give Nightray-san any Chocolate" Oz got closer to Leo's face.  
"Well, I wanted to but all the girls would give him chocolate. He probably doesn't want any more." Leo tried to move but he couldn't.

Meanwhile Elliot was behind the building, he saw everything, but couldn't hear anything. D-d-d-did they just kissed?! Lip to lip? With Leo? . Elliots anger grew. He bit his lip till it bled. What about me?! Where's my chocolate!?

He looked back again and noticed Oz was gone and Leo was walking towards door. Without any order his body ran in front of Leo, stopping him from walking out door.

Elliot stood there in silence, while Leo was looking at Elliot in confusion. Elliot was staring at Leo with a pouty face as his cheeks turned slightly red.  
"E-E-Eliot-san?"  
"HMPH!" Elliot rapidly turned his head and looked away.  
Leo grabbed his head and moved it towards his face.  
"Did I do something wrong?" The wind blew and blew his hair off his face. He had a sad and worried look on his face. Elliot's cheeks gotten even rosier.  
"IDIOT! Your too close"  
Leo released his hand off Elliot's face.

"Ah! Is it because I didn't give you any chocolate?" He looked deeper into Elliot's face.  
"Crap!" Elliot thought to himself. Leo smiled, Elliot as always was a very transparent person.

Elliot nodded slowly.  
"Well I can't give it to you now, I didn't make any. I'll make some when we get home"  
"I want it now!"  
"Geez, You're as childish as always. I don't have anything sweet"  
"Well your going to have to give me something now"

He kissed Leo.  
"Ehh? Elliot-san? What are you doing"  
"Heh. Your sweet lips will do"

He kissed Leo again. At first Leo hesitated but he really got into. They both explored each others mouth. The played with each others tongue and Elliot sucked into Leo's. They ignored the bell and kept going.

"Don't spend time with Oz anymore" Elliot covered his face with his hand hiding his embarrassing expression. Leo giggled.  
"Elliot are you jealous?" Elliots face turned scarlet red and he started to kiss Leo again.  
"Mnnnn.. Elliot-san?"  
"You didn't give me enough sweets"

(END)


	3. Blank test

Lovers in Pandora high

** Blank Test**

**Genre: Romance, humour**

**Couple: Alyss x Cheshire**  
Summary: Cheshire's cold, hypnotic, scarlet eyes that inject fear into me. "I'm going to get you." "There's no escape" What are these eyes telling me.

Cheshire….  
This little brat who always looks like he doesn't care. He's not so popular with the boys but with the girls, all he needs to do is glance at them with his hypnotic scarlet eyes and they would fall on the ground.; Literally. I don't mind being his teacher if he would at least answer a question on his tests. Whenever he gives the test to me it would be completely blank and the most frustrating part is when he waits till the class is over and then he gives back his tests. Even if everybody's finished he wouldn't care. That little brat!

His nickname would be the Mad Cat. I do agree the name does suit him though, He's keen, he has good reflexes and he is independent. I wouldn't want to say any bad points about because he is my student. I just sometimes worry about that brat.

Every once in a while during my lessons in teaching English he would always stare at me. I wonder what he would be thinking of. Instead of words I feel like those eye's are telling me something. Those cold hypnotic scarlet eye's, it feels like they're saying "I'm going to get you" "There's no escape". Those scarlet eyes sometimes brings shivers down my spine. It's scary because that Mad Cat seems like he could do anything he wants, since he comes from a wealthy family.

"Okay. Class is dismissed" I grabbed my bag and the books and papers on my desk. As I was walking I saw Leo and Elliot. The way they acted was different. They spotted me and waved.  
"Alyss Sensei. Do you need help with that?" Elliot asked noticing that I was off balance from the weight of the books.  
"Don't mind me. I wouldn't want to bother you since you two look very busy at the moment" I smirked and a bead of sweat came down their brow. I giggled and whispered into Elliot's ear  
"Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me"  
"T-t-t-t-thank…. Y-y-you…. Alyss Sensei" I could tell that Elliot was a bit embarrassed as his cheeks grew redder and redder.

It did kind of shock me. Not because they're both boys, but because I didn't expect them to be in a relationship that fast. It's nice for them though…. Its hard to find loyal boyfriends these days. I'm getting older so I figure I should get a loyal boyfriend and marry him fast. I really want to marry before I'm 30years old which is only 6 years from now.

"Ahhhh! Alyss-san! Alyss-san! You don't have anymore classes for the rest of the day right? Can you look after the infirmary please! An emergency came up!" she was out of breath.  
"Sharon-san Of cou-"  
"Thank you. Thank you." She cut through my sentence and left. She was so fast that in a blink of an eye she was gone. I wonder what her emergency was though. She looked like she was about to cry.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. I lay my books beside Sharon's empty pencil holder. I should get started on correcting the test. My class is quite intelligent. After looking through a quarter of the test it made me happy thinking that I maybe a great English teacher.

My smile instantly turned to a frown as I saw Cheshire's yet again blank paper. Even if it has no name on it I know its him. Who else would give me a blank paper except for that Mad Cat?  
"Tsk. Could of at least answered one question. I wonder if he hates me"  
"I do."  
Crap! What was that? I glanced again and saw Cheshire laying down on the bed near the window. Was he here all along? How come I didn't notice?  
He slowly got out of the bed and started walking towards me.  
"That's right I do hate you" His cold yet gentle voice. Those scarlet eyes that can inject fear into me like a bladed sword.  
"Why?" I lowered my voice as my legs were shaking a bit.  
"Why?"  
I nodded. He grabbed his blank test. Do you want me to answer this. His eyes intensely staring into mine. I couldn't look away.  
"Okay then" He grabbed the pencil that I was holding. He looked at me again.  
"If I get one question right you will give me a reward."  
One or two rewards are fine. By the way he acts during and class and giving me all those blank tests he wouldn't be able to answer that much anyway.  
I nodded. "Fine."

"And also if I get everything right you will give me a bigger reward"  
I giggled. "Haha. Okay. That's only if you can answer everything right"

I stared at him as he was answering the questions. His eye's were blank but his hand was moving rapidly, non-stop.  
"Done."  
"Ehhhh? Already?" I was shocked.  
He smirked. "Lets correct it together."  
"First question…Is correct right?"  
My face had an astonished look on it. I nodded.

He kissed my lip.  
"Oi! You little brat! What are you doing?"  
"My reward of course"  
"Reward?!"  
"You agreed without knowing what the reward was. It was partly your fault anyway." He grinned.  
"You little bra-"  
"Okay! Next question"  
My anger grew. If he wasn't my student I would have beaten him half to death by now.

"I got it right didn't I?" He smirked and kissed my lip again.  
Crap! How can I be so stupid agreeing with this. But he certainly can't get everything right.

After 30mintures of correcting all 50 questions in total he gave me 50 kisses. That's everything right. My hands trembled in fear. What's the big reward?! Gahhhh! I shouldn't have agreed to this.  
"Hmmmm… the big reward…." He smirked.

"Spend one night with me at my apartment."  
"Eh! No way! What are you thinking about"  
"Heh. You're a little too late to object Alyss."  
"Don't act so close to me!" I'm going insane with this Mad Cat.  
"Why not? We did kiss 50 times"  
My face grew red just thinking about him.  
"Do you perhaps want more?"  
My face was fully red.  
"N-n-no!"

As I walked In his apartment I felt like I was going to die. I looked around with an astonished look on my face. The apartment was oddly really clean. That's even scarier.

He held my hand and we walked in his bed room together. Once we were in the room he closed the door and started changing.  
"Wait! Don't change in front of me!"  
He ignored me and kept going. I noticed that he had broad shoulders. Once he turned around I instantly looked away and tried to cover my face which was blushing furiously.

"Aren't you getting change too?" He looked at me.  
"No. I don't have clothes remember."  
"Don't you sleep with only your polo shirt on?"  
"Who told you that?"  
"Break Sensei did."  
"That stalking bastard" I clenched my fist.

He stood there looking at me expecting me to take everything off except my polo shirt and underwear. Since I had to stay with him for one night I did as he wanted me to.  
I looked at his pyjama's that had a cat pattern on it and laughed. As I laughed I noticed his face turned red with embarrassment.

He turned off the lights and he pulled me in the bed and hugged me tightly. I was surprised I thought he was got to do " it" with me.  
"Don't worry. I won't do anything to you." He whispered in my ear with a soothing voice that made me feel safer. He hugged me tighter and stroked my hair.

Next morning I woke up earlier then Cheshire. Maybe I should go. I tried gently tried break out of his embrace but he hugged me even tighter.  
"Don't go. Please." His morning voice, I do agree is quite sexy.  
"I love you." He whispered in my ear.  
My eyes widened.  
Maybe having a younger boyfriend isn't to bad either.

(END)


End file.
